1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document image processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is a technology of subjecting a document image to character recognition by OCR, interpreting a result of the character recognition and outputting an interpreted sentence. In the technology, there is a case in which both of an original sentence and the interpreted sentence are arranged in the same document image to output.